Chapter 1: Always Pack Your Flashlight
This is the first chapter in the Slendermorph series. Description Lucas calls his friends and arranges everything for the camping trip coming up. After gathering all the supplies he needs he heads to bed, but there's one problem. There is someone, or something, outside his window. The biggest problem, he's on the second story of his house. How could this be possible? Story Lucas hurdled down the stairs as the phone rang downstairs. Tripping over his backpack at the bottom of the stairs, he stumbled on the ground for a moment before hobbling into the living room. As he entered the living room he noticed that the TV was on but no one was watching it. ''Odd, ''he thought to himself, ''that shouldn't be on. Maybe they're just in the bathroom or kitchen. ''He muted the TV as he picked up the phone and held it to his ear. Lucas: Hello? Voice: Lucas, is that you? Lucas: Yes, who's this? Voice: It's Hannah you numbskull. Lucas: *almost drops the phone then regains his composure* Hey there, what's up? Hannah: I was just calling about our camping trip this weekend. Lucas: What about it? You can go can't you...? Hannah: Of course! I just need to know when we'll be back and what I need to bring. Oh also when we're leaving! Lucas: We'll leave tomorrow around ten thirty in the morning and get back sometime either Monday or Tuesday since we start again Wednesday. As for supplies you'll need a durable backpack, 11 days worth of food, 11 days worth of water, extra clothes, antibiotics, a tent or sleeping bag, bug spray, matches or a lighter, a first-aid kit, a knife or gun, and a whit stone or ammunition. We may need to hunt for food or defend ourselves which is why you'll need the knife or gun and stuff. Hannah: Okay, I'll ask my dad for his shotgun and some mags. Lucas: Mags? Are you sure you can handle that? Hannah: Better than you can. Lucas: *laughs* Sure, just be careful. Hannah: Alright, well I'll- Lucas: WAIT! Hannah: *startled* What? Lucas: Bring a flashlight, a walkie-talkie, and a lot of spare batteries. Hannah: That would've been nice to know before we left, make sure you don't forget to tell the others that. Lucas: *embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head and looking down* Yeah...well, I'll see you tomorrow. Hannah: Yes you will, goodnight Lukey. Lucas: Wait, wha? Lukey? Hannah: *giggles* Yes, that's my nickname for you silly. Goodnight. *click* Would you look at that, she has a nickname for me! Lucas thought to himself, ''maybe she has a crush on me too...well, I better call the others. ''He picks up the phone and dials Kiyan's number. The phone rings a few times before someone finally answers. Voice: Hello? Lucas: Uhm, is Kiyan there? Voice: Yes he is, lemme get him! *faintly-baby, phone call from someone!* Here he is! Kiyan: Hello? Lucas: Yo man, we still game for the camping trip tomorrow? Kiyan: Of course man. Dude, guess what I scored today. Lucas: What? Kiyan: You know the Marker? That thing Unitologists worship? Lucas: Mhmm, what about it? I thought it wasn't real? Kiyan: Wrong buddy, it's real. And I 'got a piece of it! Lucas: Nice man, bring it on the trip so we can show the rest of the gang. Hell, we could make up stories about it! Kiyan: *laughs; faint-wait darling, I'm on the phone* Sorry 'bout that mate. Anyways, this should be hella fun. Lucas: Yeah, I'll be there around ten to pick you up. You know what to pack? Kiyan: Yeah, I'm gonna bring my machete and a few throwing knives. Lucas: Awesome, Hannah's bringing a shotgun ''with mags. Kiyan: *laughing* You've got to be kidding me! A girl, with a '''magnum shell?! Lucas: *chuckles* Yeah. she claims to be able to handle it though. So we should be pretty safe out there. Also, bring a flashlight, a lantern, a walkie-talkie, and a lot of batteries. Kiyan: Aight man will do, see ya tomorra. *click* Sigh, ''Just a few more to go. ''He punches in Marcie's number and no one picks up. Frustrated, he calls again with better results. Voice: Hello? Lucas: Is Marcie there? Voice: No, she went to sleep. Said something abouta camping trip tomorrow. Who's this? Lucas: It's Lucas, the one taking her. I just wanted to make sure she had everything ready. Marcie's Dad: Oh hello, this is her dad. Yes she has everything packed. I gave her a hunting knife upon request and a whit stone to sharpen it with in case it gets dull. Lucas: Thank you. Just make sure she has a flaslight, walkie-talkie, and batteries. Oh and make sure she know's I'll be there around eleven. Marcie's Dad: Will do, good bye Lucas. *click* He dials Nicole's number but it goes straight to voicemail. Sighing, he waits and leaves her a voicemail telling her what to bring and what time he'll be there. ''This is such a hassle, I wish I didn't have to do all this myself. Oh well, I can't wait to see them again, it feels like forever. ''He smiles to himself as he puts the phone up and heads into the kitchen. Again, no one is in here and this puzzles him. He shakes his head and heads over to the supply cabinet where he grabs a few handful of batteries and a few flashlights jsut in case anybody forgets. He places them on the table then goes and grabs his backpack. After placing the batteries in a bag he puts them inside one of the side pockets and places the flashlights in the other. Going back to the cabinet, he grabs some antibiotics, bug spray, anti-itch cream, eye drops, gauze tape, duct tape, electrical tape, PVC pipes, pipe glue, fueses, and gunpowder. He places the glue, fueses, PVC pipes, and gunpowder on the table and makes a few pipe bombs. Afterwards, he grabs some more supplies from the cabinet and makes a flashbang. Stretching, looks over and what he's gathered so far. He turns back to the cabinet and grabs a box of matches and then a few books of them. He also grabs a lighter, some lighter fluid, and a few flints. He places all the materials carefully in the backpack and then puts the bombs and flashbang in a box, then places this inside the backpack. He looks over at the time, 11:14pm, not too bad. He opens the food cabinet and packs some food that doesn't need to be refridgerated into the backpack and then zips it up. He walks up the stairs and enters his room where he grabs his short sword and sheath. After finding his large whit stone he sharpens the sword then sticks the sword in its sheath and the whit stone inside the bag. After searching for a few minutes he finds his pistol. He looks it over to make sure its not loaded and that the safety is on before cleaning it and making sure nothing's jammed. Afterwards, he grabs a box of bullets and sticks them and the gun in the backpack and then zips it up. He exits the room and goes to the hallway closet and takes out an extra backpack. He goes back to his room where he packs clothing, a razor, deodorant, cologne, a comb, and a few walkie-talkies. He exhales deeply and wipes his forehead then looks to the clock again, 11:56pm. ''Man where's the time go? I better hurry up or I won't be able to wake myself up, let alone go get people, ''he thinks to himself. He hurries to the shed behind the house where he grabs a few tents, some sleeping bags, and mosquito nets. He takes these to his truck and loads them into the bed before going back to the shed and grabbing some foldable chairs and putting these in the bed as well. He turns on the shed's small light and looks around for a while before he finds a fire starting kit and a few fire extinguishers and placing these in the truck. After locking up the shed he heads back into the house and locks the door behind him. Going up the stairs with a yawn, he grabs his keys and places them by his bedside along with his two backpacks. ''12:04pm, time to head to bed, I gotta get up at eight... ''he thought himself, unable to completely finish his thoughts. But as he fell asleep he looked out his window, where he saw a humanoid figure. He was unable to process any thoughts about it, but was dumbstruck as his room was on the second floor of the house. Before he could do anything about this the creature disappeared and he fell into a deep sleep... Trivia *This is Lucas's first sighting of the Slenderman, and this is where he originally gets his "Slendersickness." Category:Dead Space: Break-Fast: Slendermorph Category:Dead Space: Break-Fast: Slendermorph Chapters Category:Squattop Category:Squattop's Chapters